


That Time of Year

by Anfarwol



Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Pheromones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-17
Updated: 2011-07-28
Packaged: 2017-10-21 22:10:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/230407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anfarwol/pseuds/Anfarwol
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to Heat</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_  
**That Time of Year** _ **1/7**

**Rating: NC-17**   
**Genre: Slash, Janto, Smut**

  
**Warning: Just a healthy dose of Janto smut.**  
 **Summary: Sequel to Heat**  
**I own nothing to do with Torchwood.**  


_  
Amorous and irritable!  
_  
Ianto pondered the odd mood combination while he prepared the team’s coffees. He had seen Jack be both quite often and he’d been a host of other combinations as well. Lusty and angry was Ianto’s personal favorite, not that he’d ever admit it. This combination however, was more of a mood swing than it was complimentary.

  
As if reading his mind, Gwen asked, “Do you know what’s gotten into Jack? He’s been a bit off lately,” as he handed her a coffee. “No idea,” he answered, shrugging his shoulders for emphasis. “Oi, Teaboy,” Owen came out of nowhere, beckoned by the smell of coffee, “Why is Jack being even more of a twat then usual? He’s been getting worse every day. You stop putting out or something?”

Actually, Ianto thought, he had been. More than usual, in fact. Jack had been all over him last night. He had also sucked him off in the shower this morning _and_ there had been the hand-jobs in the archives not an hour ago. This wasn’t too unusual for them but it was slightly more active than normal.

“Maybe I put him on decaf for asking about things that were none of his business?” Ianto replied with only the slightest hint of warning in his tone.

  
Unlike the others, Tosh trusted that if Ianto could get to the bottom of this, he would, unbidden. That didn’t mean that she didn’t have a question of her own. As Ianto handed her a coffee she asked, “Are you ok, Ianto?” Ianto nodded. It was so like her to see him for himself and not as an extension of Jack, Ianto thought.

  
  
  
He looked at the lonesome mug on his tray and signed deeply, wondering if he was going to get Dr. Cranky or Mr. Horney, when he delivered it.

  
When he walked into the office, Jack looked immediately up at him with a devilish smile. “You always know when I need a little pick me up, don’t you beautiful?”

Jack’s voice was rich and seductive. It reminded Ianto of dripping honey. Ianto perched himself on the edge of the desk.

“Jack, what’s been going on with you?”

“Why Ianto! Have you tired of my attentions already?” Jack queried, moving closer, caressing the younger man’s thigh until Ianto felt himself melt into the touch. Jack was close enough now for Ianto to smell his delicious scent, musky and decadent. It was stronger than usual and Ianto was losing himself in it.

“You know that’s not true, sir.” Ianto’s tone went from concern to flirtatious, without Ianto’s consent.

  
“Mmmm, is that so,” Jack flirted back, caressing Ianto’s cheek, brushing his thumb over Ianto’s lips. Ianto’s eyes fluttered closed. “God Jack,” he breathed as Jack stroked the soft skin in back of his ear and toyed with the short hairs at the base of his neck with one hand. Ianto could feel himself hardening as Jack’s other hand crept up his leg to his inseam, tracing the pinstripes with strong fingertips.

  
Ianto’s hands balled into fists as he used the last ounce of self control to stop himself from grabbing his Captain and ripping at his clothes. Though when Jack ghosted his fingers over his arousal, that control was lost entirely and he sat himself in Jack’s lap, groping him eagerly.

Jack wasted no time latching onto his lover’s neck and running his hands up and down his flank.

  
Ianto loved the Captain’s hands, the way they touched him, the sensations they caused. How they were both gentle and rough. How they always knew exactly what he needed. And right now those wonderful hands were starting to undo his belt. Jack’s fingers nimbly unbuckled the leather while he teased his lover with the heel of his palm, causing him to moan and rock into the warm hand as it snaked its way into trousers and pants.

  
“Shit! Not again! What’s with you two?” Gwen exclaimed from the doorway.

Ianto flushed brightly and hurried to fasten his trousers back up.

She was right though, Ianto thought, what had gotten into them. All of the other times they’d been caught, it had been after hours. This time it was the middle of a work day.

Where Ianto was filled with embarrassment, however, Jack was filled anger.

His shouting filled the small room.

“What’s gotten into us? What the fuck is wrong with _you_? Don’t you know how to fucking knock? Was the door not shut? Did you feel left out?”

He was shaking with rage. She sputtered in surprise.

“Well.. I didn’t think…” she mumbled.

“No, you didn’t!”

She had never been on the receiving end of Jack’s full blown fury. It was raw and terrible.

“Leave,” he ordered, “Now!”

Gwen stared at Jack wide-eyed and mouth gaping for a moment, before fleeing the office. Ianto made to follow her out. He was still pink around the ears. Jack grabbed hold of his wrist as he attempted to leave. “Don’t go,” he told him.

“Jack, I have to. We’re supposed to be working…the others..”

“I’m the boss and I say you stay,” he tightened his grip on Ianto’s wrist painfully.

“Jack, you’re hurting me. Let go!” Ianto scolded.

He couldn’t imagine why Jack was acting this way, but he certainly wasn’t going to put up with it.

Jack loosened his grip and Ianto wrenched his arm away, rubbing it for a moment before heading towards the door.

“Jack, I don’t know what you’re problem is but you’d better get over it right now,” he said before shutting the door loudly behind him.

  
Ianto leaned against the wall behind him, trying to compose himself. His heart was beating wildly; he was both angry and aroused. Taking deep breaths, he smoothed his tie and straightened his jacket before heading downstairs.

He wandered over to his work station and began making coffees. The repetition of the motions soothed his nerves. He went on auto pilot, his hands working efficiently as his mind replayed the last few moments. Some people ran to clear their heads, others did yoga or prayed. Ianto Jones made coffee; it was his own form of meditation. He could separate himself from any situation like this. As he reached a near trace-like state it all came together for him.

“Oh god! It’s happening again!” he said out loud before rushing up to Jack’s office.

*  
  
  


 


	2. 2/7

As soon as he opened the door, Jack stood up and looked him in the eye, his gaze filled with both guilt and lust. “I’m sorry Ianto, about before. I thought you wanted to. I…I wouldn’t have made you….um, stay. I just wanted you so badly and I didn’t want you to go.” Jack was speaking very quickly, essentially babbling, his eyes flicking to his desk unconsciously. Ianto looked over and saw that it was empty. All of its former adornments were scattered about the room.

Ianto looked at the mess and then pointedly at Jack, raising an eyebrow.

“I was mad when you left, frustrated,” he said sheepishly.

“Jack, I think I know why this is happening. Do you remember nearly two years ago, when you went through that mating imperative?” Ianto could tell the exact moment when Jack remembered it, as his eyes turned nearly black with lust as his thoughts were taken over with the memories of the two of them fucking like animals for hours.

“You said that Boeshane biology had been altered to promote mating when the colonists were dying out, that you were given shots to suppress it since it wasn’t necessary anymore by the time you were born.”

“Yeah, the shots wore off though. No one is supposed to be in their prime for more than 100 years. Might happen every year now.”

“But it’s been 613 days since last time, not a year.”

“Not an  _Earth_ year.”

“Oh.” Ianto filed that piece information away and said, “I wonder how long you’ll be a slave to your hormones this time. Well, more of a slave than usual.”

“Don’t know…”

Ianto could tell by the look on his face, that Jack was not reminiscing about the good old days on the Peninsula, nor was he thinking about containing this potential threat. He was still thinking about the last time this had occurred and as soon as Ianto realized it, he flushed pink as the memories of being taken against every surface in the room, flooded his mind. He let a quiet moan escape as he deeply inhaled a fresh whiff of Jack’s pheromones.

Ianto knew that in a few moments neither of them would be capable of rational thought. He turned to leave the room, so that he could clear his head and brief the others on the situation, but before he made it through the door, Jack was pressing up against him, digging his erection into the firm muscle of his arse and rutting against him. He murmured hotly against Ianto’s ear, “Please don’t go. I need you. I’ll make it so good for you.” Ianto knew that he should be trying to pull away, but he wasn’t. “Do you know what I want to do to you?” Jack continued, “I want to lay you down on that desk and suck you off. I want to swallow you down, make you come down my throat. How can you say no to that?”

Ianto’s whole body shivered as Jack snaked a hand around and pressed it against his groin. He could feel Jack chuckle with delight when he found Ianto’s cock already hard and wanting. He threw his head back on Jack’s shoulder, moaning loudly. He knew he was lost as he moved the few inches to the door this time locking it, instead of trying to escape.

 

Jack whirled him around and kissed him roughly, his hands groping anywhere they could find, sneaking in under clothes. When he felt Jack’s warm flesh against his own, his resolve snapped and he couldn’t wait any longer to have that warm wet mouth pleasure him. Their kiss because almost violent, their tongue’s sparing as hands tore at clothing. Ianto was manhandled to the desk. His tasteful plum shirt now open, framing his pale chest and stomach. His shoes had been lost in battle. Jack latched onto a nipple, sucking and nipping fiercely, causing the younger man to gasp and writhe. Both set of hands worked to undo his trousers and then tear them and his pants off his body. He lay back on the cool wood, one arm behind his head so he could still watch Jack from his reclined pose.

 

Jack looked every bit a predator. His hair was mussed, his clothes torn and his teeth clenched in a growl. He looked carnal and feral. It made Ianto ache with need, his already engorged cock bouncing obscenely against his taut belly as his hips canted towards his lover. Jack’s eyes were obsidian pools of desire as they hungrily devoured the debauched Welshman.

 

“God Jack…Please….touch me, suck me, something…anything. I can’t…please.” Ianto begged.

Jack didn’t need telling twice. He knelt by the desk and slid Ianto towards him so that he had unhindered access to his most intimate places. Ianto wrapped his legs around Jack’s neck pulling him closer until he could feel warm breath on his balls. Jack took the hint and licked a stripe from his puckered opening to the slit of his cock, dipping his tongue in slightly before moving back down his shaft. He teased Ianto’s hole until it opened for him enough to push his tongue into his lover.

Ianto was alternating cursing and begging. “Fuck Jack! Please, Jaaacck please, I can’t take it. Duw!”

Jack replaced his tongue with a finger and wrapped his lips around Ianto’s leaking cock.

“Yessss!” he hissed in pleasure, thrusting his hips into the exquisite wetness gratefully. Adding a second finger and then a third, Jack angled his wrist until he found the right spot. Ianto jack-knifed as he screamed in pleasure. The captain couldn’t resist pulling back to watch his reserve archivist come undone. Ianto planted his feet at the end of the desk and began to fuck himself on Jack’s hand lewdly and with total abandon. He was rocking so hard, even the desk was groaning, but he couldn’t think about it or anything else besides the pleasure coursing through him. Jack thought that it was one of the most erotic things he’d ever seen. All of his muscles were tight like bow strings and he was wailing Jack’s name in a chant as he began to erupt, white streaks shooting on his chest and belly.

 

Jack couldn’t wait any longer and as soon as Ianto stopped panting, he slicked himself up and replaced his fingers with his own neglected cock and pushed in balls deep. Ianto cried out in surprise as he was filled and his over sensitized glad brushed.

“I’m sorry, I can’t…wait.” Jack stuttered out but he didn’t slow down a bit.

“ ‘s ok. Take what you need. I just didn’t expect it. I’m ok.” Jack nodded once before grabbing his hips and thrusting roughly into him, over and over, racing to completion. It didn’t take long for Ianto to be hard again and he began to fist himself furiously as Jack’s thrusts became erratic. He threw his head back and let loose a guttural cry as he spilled deep inside his lover. Ianto came seconds later clenching his muscles around Jack and milking both their orgasms until Jack all but collapsed from exhaustion, slipping out of Ianto and onto the floor.

 

Ianto heard footsteps coming up the stairs and occurred to him that the rest of the team likely heard the yelling. He pulled his trousers on quickly and then tried to get Jack to cover himself a bit, but to no avail.

They heard knocking on the door and Owen demanding to be let it.

“Give us a minute.” Ianto called back.

 

In a moment of post coital lucidity, Jack demanded the he be locked up, at least until they determine how bad it’s going to get.

“I am not locking you in a cell! You are not an animal.”

“But I will be. I won’t have any control. Hormones are not meant to be suppressed for 100 years. I could do things I’d regret. I can’t let that happen. We’ll just do it for a little while. You can always let me out later, but right now, I’m a risk.”

 

Ianto knew his captain was right. He  _was_  a potential threat but he hated the idea of caging him and leaving him alone to suffer, possibly for days. For right now though, it seemed the most prudent option. By the time the others starting banging on the door again, Ianto had gotten Jack into his trousers and some restraints before unlocking the door.

 

Ianto looked at the surprised group as they barreled into the office. “I’m containing him then I’ll debrief you. Go ahead to the conference room. I’ll be right there.” Ianto ordered. His teammates, too shocked to argue, moved out of his way.

 

Once they reached the cell, Jack walked in without hesitation. He was still enough of himself to want to protect his team. Ianto gently removed his restraints.

 

As he turned to face his jailer, he could see the guilt in the young man’s eyes. “Ianto”, he whispered, cupping his face gently. He was struggling to form words again. “It’s ok. Back soon.” Ianto leaned into the caress, wanting desperately to kiss him but knowing that he would never leave if he did. So instead, he stepped back, closed the door, turned heal and marched straight to the conference room without looking back. 


	3. Chapter 3

The other three were already waiting when he arrived. Owen was checking the readings coming from the cell. Ianto could tell from the look on the doctor’s face, that they weren’t good.

 

“What the hell was he exposed to?” the medic demanded.

“Nothing actually.” Ianto replied. “We’re seeing the same biological reaction that we did nearly two years ago. You said that it was like he was in heat last time.”

“I’m not sure that this is the exactly same thing; it looks worse than last time. He’ll be just as horny, maybe more so and for longer. He might lose more of his faculties and have increased aggression. He’ll be dangerous. It’s a good job that you locked him in a cell, mate. I don’t fancy having to deal with the aftermath of having him on the loose.”

 

Owen cut to the CCTV feed and they all watched Jack pace around the cell frantically, like a caged animal. At some point he stopped at the door and banged on it with both fists, screaming.

 

Tosh looked away, unable to watch. Gwen stared with wide eyes. “Are we just going to leave him like that then? For days?” she asked.

“He’ll be fine. It’s not like he can do any permanent damage anyway,” Owen offered.

“No,” Ianto said firmly, “I am not letting him suffer like that alone. He would be there for me.”

“I’ll bet he would. I bet he’d love to keep you company if all you could do was beg for it.”

Ianto glared at Owen before continuing, “I meant that he’d be there for any of us, if we needed it. I’m the logical choice to send in and I’m going.”

“You really are daft. He’s bigger than you. He’ll rip you apart and I’ll have to sew all the pieces back together. Besides when were you put in charge, anyway?”

Gwen interrupted Owen’s tirade. “I’m in charge, actually. Jack’s standing orders are that if he can’t lead for any reason, leadership falls to me. Ianto love, I know how much you care about Jack; we all do, but Owen’s right. He could hurt you. I can’t ask you to put yourself in that kind of jeopardy.”

 

“You didn’t ask me. He’ll recognize me. I’m sure of it. He did last time. I can take care of him. Look at him Gwen.” Ianto said, motioning to the screen, They all looked at the image of Jack, who was sitting on the floor, knees to his chest and his face in his hands.

“Gwen,” Ianto said softly, “Last time, when it was over, he told me how grateful he was that I had been there to help him through it. He’s so frustrated and it’s so uncomfortable for him, painful, if he doesn’t….have release.”

“So let him have a wank like the rest of us.” Owen snarled.

“It’s not the same. It doesn’t give him any real satisfaction. He needs contact. Please Gwen. I promised him I’d be back. I promised and I’m not going to break it.”

 

Gwen knew that though it rarely happened, when Ianto asserted himself, he was a force to be reckoned with. He was at his strongest when he was protecting someone he loved. She knew she couldn’t keep him from Jack’s side for long, and, seeing Jack so miserable, she didn’t really want to.

 

“Ianto, what will you need?” Owen made to protest but Gwen carried on, “We will support you any way we can from the outside, if you’re sure about this.”

“Thank you,” he said quietly, “We will need food at regular intervals. We should pick exact times. I will be shutting down all the CCTV feeds from the area, so I can at least try to be somewhat decent when I expect you.”

“You’re doing what?! You can’t cut the CCTV. How will we monitor you?” Owen demanded.

“You’ll have to make do with scans. We will most decidedly not be on display. Come check on us in six hours. That should do. It’s noon now.” Ianto set his wristwatch alarm for half five, to give him enough time and then hurried off to the kitchenette to stock up on necessities. He packed a rucksack with food and drink, careful not to bring anything that could be dangerous. He made a list of what should be brought to them later on. Rooting around in the rucksack for inspiration, he considered what else might be needed before deciding on a first aid kit, a packet of wipes, and a large tube of lube. After one last check of his supplies he headed to the cells.


	4. Chapter 4

There were two cameras that could see into Jack’s cell. He went directly to the one in the hall, looked into the lens and smiled reassuringly before disconnecting it.

Jack knew the moment Ianto entered the lower level and pushed hard on the door, trying to get to him. He sniffed through the holes in the glass, easily picking up his lover’s scent and cried out for him in his native tongue. Ianto heard Jack, and although he couldn’t make out what he was saying, he could pick out his own name and the desperate longing with which it was said. He ran to the cell and pressed his hand to the glass, making soothing noises. “Jack, I just have to shut off one more camera and then I’ll come inside with you. I won’t leave you alone, ok? I’ll be here with you. Always.”

 

Jack still looked frantic and when Ianto moved away, he let out a wail of despair so animalistic that the weevils down the hall joined in. Ianto shut the camera off quickly and rushed back to Jack’s cell. “Shhh,” he soothed “I’m right here. I told you I’d be back. Now go to the back so that I can come in.” Ianto commanded pointing to where he wanted Jack to stand. Jack didn’t move and instead began pounding on the door with both fists. “Jack,” Ianto warned. “If you don’t do as I say, I won’t be able to join you and then I’ll have to leave.”

“Ianto?” Jack pleaded.

“I don’t want to, but I’ll have to, if you don’t listen to me. Jack, please stand over there. Now.”

Ianto asked in the tone that he reserved for children and puppies. It wasn’t entirely dissimilar to the one he used on Jack, when he needed him to do paperwork or call UNIT. He hoped it would work now.

 

Jack tilted his head for a moment and furrowed his brow before looking at the spot in question and then back to Ianto. Ianto gave him a stern look and a quick nod, his hands on his hips. If the situation wasn’t so serious, Ianto would have found his stance quite funny, especially considering he was standing there in only his trousers, trying to exert an air of authority over his boss.

 

Jack walked to the spot slowly, never taking his eyes off of Ianto. He knelt on the ground with his hands behind his neck submissively. He looked up at Ianto hopefully before dropping his gaze downward. Ianto stared at him in shock. He had no idea what was going on in that fevered mind but he supposed that Jack was so desperate for company, that he didn’t want to take the chance of not being completely obedient and chasing Ianto away.

 

Ianto entered the cell quickly, locking the door behind him and dropping the rucksack. He walked over to the kneeling Jack and instinctively petted his hair until Jack was rubbing his head against his leg contently.

 

Ianto looked down at Jack and he couldn’t help but notice how beautiful he was, there on his knees, wearing so little clothing. His chest was glistening with sweat, his eyes dark with the arousal that had been consuming him. A shudder went through Ianto’s body and he realized that he was totally immersed in Jack’s pheromones. He inhaled deeply and let out a low moan when his trousers tightened immediately after. Jack began to rub his face against Ianto’s bulge, acknowledging the change in his scent. “Jack,” he moaned. The gentle subservience was gone, as Jack rose up to his full height and pushed him up against the wall roughly. He covered his mouth with bites and kisses; shoving his tongue in as far as it would go, before withdrawing it and nibbling on his bottom lip. Ianto’s hips surged forward; pushing into Jack’s answering hardness, desperate for contact. Their hands worked in synch to undo Ianto’s trousers and then Jack’s followed suit. They both cried out when flesh touched flesh. Jack dragged Ianto down to the floor sucking on any piece of bare skin he could get his mouth around. Their arms wound around each other as they rutted into one another with fierce desperation.

 

Ianto fleetingly thought that perhaps they should do something other than humping each other’s leg, but he couldn’t stop long enough to do something about it. He was way too close to do anything besides latch his mouth onto Jack’s neck and stumble towards his release. It wasn’t long before Jack was coming up against him, roaring his pleasure, releasing a fresh wave of pheromones. That’s all it took to push Ianto over the edge as well. He grabbed his lover even tighter and moaned into his throat before collapsing into a pile of limbs with him.

 

While Ianto caught his breath, Jack began trying to finish divesting him of his trousers. Eventually, he helped strip himself and Jack before drawing him into a lazy embrace and kissing him languidly. Jack was still hard and rubbed himself against Ianto’s thigh, while their tongues battled. Ianto reached for the rucksack and pulled out the lube. He slicked up his fingers and eased one into Jack. Finding no resistance he pushed in a second and slowly fucked them into Jack’s trembling body. Soon he added a third finger and curled them, finding that spot that drove Jack crazy.

 

Jack was never what you would call restrained in bed, but like this he was even less so. He was making all kinds of needy noises and bucking his hips to meet Ianto’s long fingers. Ianto had meant to bring him off just like this, but seeing him writhing in pleasure made Ianto hard again. He removed his fingers and slicked himself up before sliding into Jack slowly. Jack wasn’t in the mood for slow, however. He grabbed Ianto’s hips and urged him on. Ianto complied, fucking Jack harder and faster, his thighs burning with the effort. Jack clenched tightly around him. “God Jack!” he cried and began to stroke Jack in time to his thrusts, knowing neither of them would last much longer. It was Jack that went over first, shaking with the power of his orgasm. Ianto followed shortly after, coming deep inside his lover’s body. Sweaty and sated, they slept in each other’s arms.


	5. Chapter 5

Somewhere in the back of his mind, Ianto knew he was dreaming as he walked into the magnificent masquerade ball. He leaned against the wall and took in the grandeur around him. The ballroom was decorated with tasteful elegance as beautiful ladies and gentlemen danced around him. A waiter startled him as he offered him champagne, which he took gratefully. He wondered whose party this was and why he was here at all. He looked at the dancers more closely, hoping to recognize someone. He spotted Tosh, who looked stunning in an all white gown and an angel’s halo crowning her hair. Ianto moved in for a closer look. Now he could see that the man she danced with was Owen who wore all black. His mask was of a skeleton. For a moment he thought he saw Lisa in a silvery gown, but as he tried to follow her he bumped into Rhys and lost her. Rhys was dressed as a jester and he danced with Gwen, who was dressed as a princess. Rhys smiled hello but Gwen’s attention was focused elsewhere. Ianto followed her line of sight until he saw what had grabbed her attention.

Across the room was a pack of gorgeous people laughing loudly and in the centre was Jack entertaining them all. He was dressed as Robin Hood and looked fantastic. The suede tights hugged every inch of him and the soft brown leather tunic was laced very loosely showing off his throat, collar bone and even quite a bit of his toned chest. He wore a sword on his hip and boots that matched his tunic. Ianto’s mouth went dry at the sight. He could understand why Gwen had been staring.

He stealthily moved closer, needing to get a better look. Jack was so in his element, flirting wildly and telling outrageous stories to the obvious enjoyment of his entourage. Ianto tried to blend into the background and watch. He didn’t feel like he belonged with such a group and more to the point, he couldn’t handle just being one of Jack’s minions. He wanted Jack all to himself or not at all. Jack finished the off –color story he was telling and as the others laughed around him, he looked directly at Ianto, locked eyes with him and smiled. Ianto could feel his heart in his throat.

As the laughter died down around him, he swept his arms apart in a grand gesture. “I always said that my prince would come,” he announced, winking at Ianto. He felt himself blushing as everyone turned to look at the object of this handsome Robin Hood’s affection. Just as he started to squirm under the scruitiny, Jack walked towards him and held out his hand. Ianto paused for a moment before taking it. It occurred to him that he didn’t really care what anyone thought anymore; Jack wanted him.

He felt himself pulled tightly against Jack’s warm body as they swayed to the music. Soon they were in the center of the dance floor and all eyes were on them. Gwen shot daggers at him, while Rhys smiled warmly. Tosh gave him a wide smile as they passed and Owen punched Ianto playfully in the arm saying, “It’s about time, mate.” He looked up at Jack and lost himself in the blue of his eyes as he leaned in to kiss him. The kiss was gentle at first but then became more heated. Ianto ran his hands up and down Jack’s flank, loving the feel of the leather and suede beneath his fingers. Jack’s hands explored the silk of his doublet and the velvet of his tights. He was vaguely aware of the wolf whistles coming from around him. Then he heard a small cough. “Ahem….”

Ianto pulled away from the embrace.

“Jack! I didn’t mean to interrupt you, well I guess I did, mean to interrupt that is, or else I wouldn’t have!” the Doctor said brightly, “You remember Rose, don’t you Jack?” The pretty blond girl that Ianto recognized from Jack’s pictures smiled at them both.

“Of course I remember Rose! This is Ianto Jones.” Ianto nodded politely.

“Oh hello. This must be a fancy dress party unless fashion is much different than I anticipated. Anyway, we came back for you Jack. It was good to have an extra pair of hands on board and Rose keeps asking, so…”

“He’s trying to say we miss you, Jack,” Rose interrupted.

“Yes, well the TARDIS is right outside, so we can be off immediately,” the Doctor concluded, gesturing to the door.

Ianto felt his heart drop to his stomach. He was horrified at the thought of Jack leaving him.

No. Ianto thought. Jack will not leave.

“Doc, it’s not that it isn’t tempting, but I have a place here now, a job to do, a home and a lover. Maybe another time.”

“Another time then. You take care of him Ianto Jones.”

“I will. Always,” Ianto answered the Doctor but said the words to Jack. When he turned back to the Doctor and Rose, they were gone.

The whole world seemed to shrink to just him and Jack as he was pushed against a wall and kissed deeply. Jack’s hands were grabbing at his arse through the velvet, pushing his body against him. Ianto threw his head back and moaned out loud as Jack snaked his fingers between them and began to caress his cock. He was tentative at first but soon he slid his hand into Ianto’s tights. “My Prince Charming...” he murmured. All the other masqueraders seem to have faded into the background and the only thing that seemed real was Jack’s touch. He closed his eyes and gave into the sensation. His eyes shot open at the feeling of something warm and wet around his cock.

Where the hell am I? Ianto thought before looking down his body to an enthusiastic Jack sucking fervently on his shaft. He could feel the cold concrete floor of a Torchwood cell on his back. It took him a moment to shake the dream and remember where he was and a moment more to forget everything else but Jack’s mouth.

“Fuck, Jack!” he cried out as he his entirely engulfed in heat. Jack wasn’t up to his usual level of skill and wasn’t interested in teasing Ianto within an inch of his life for a change. Instead he was sloppy and eager, but Ianto couldn’t complain a bit. Ianto threaded his hands through Jack’s hair and thrust his hips in counter point. It didn’t take long before he was shooting his release down Jack’s throat.

As soon as Jack released Ianto with a pop, he was pushing his lover legs up and out. Ianto repositioned himself and wrapped his legs around Jack, who wasted no time lining himself up with Ianto’s opening and pushing in hard. Jack was thrusting into him desperately. Ianto knew that he should be so spent that nothing could turn him on and yet, he could feel himself stirring again as Jack’s scent drugged and aroused him. Jack was pumping hard and fast, growling and moaning loudly. Somewhere something was beeping.

Oh shit, Ianto thought, someone is coming with food soon.

Ianto reached up and began to play with Jack’s nipples, hoping to push Jack towards orgasm faster.

“Jack,” he purred “Yes, Jack. You know I love it when you fuck me like this. When you drive your cock so far into me I can taste it. Please, come for me. I want to feel you come inside of me.”

Jack made a strangled noise. Ianto wasn’t sure if Jack understood the exact words but it was definitely clear that he was getting the just of it, as evidenced by his increasingly erratic pace.

He pushed into Ianto just a few more times before throwing his head back and spilling into him.


	6. Chapter 6

Ianto snuggled against Jack for just a moment before slipping out of his embrace and pulling on his trousers. He tucked a blanket around Jack and brought him something to drink before settling him down for some rest. When he looked up Tosh was at the door. He put his finger to his lips and motioned for her to open up the cell. He closed it quickly behind him.

“How is he?” she asked in a low voice.

“Ok. I think he’s going rest for a bit.”

“And you?”

“Worn out,” he said with a shy smile, “and in desperate need of a shower.”

“I wasn’t going to say anything,” she said smiling back.

“I think it’ll be safe to leave him for a bit,” he said, more to himself than to Tosh.

 

The shower had done wonders and he felt 100% better. He’d only been gone 20 minutes but he didn’t want Jack to wake up alone, so he hurried into a pair of jogging bottoms that he kept in Jack’s quarters for wandering around the hub early in the morning.

 

He stopped by the kitchen, pulled out the take out menus, and ordered some pizza for team. He was sure that they hadn’t even thought to feed themselves.

“Gwen? Tosh?” No one was on the main level. This concerned him quite a bit and he rushed down to the cells.

 

He could hear shouting well before he could see anything.

“Let him down Jack!” Gwen yelled just as the scene unfolded in front of Ianto. Owen was inside the cell being held against the transparent wall by his throat by a very naked Jack, who was growling in his face menacingly. Ianto thought that he might find this very funny, if there wasn’t such a high chance that it could take a bad turn any minute. Gwen and Tosh were on the outside. Gwen was yelling at Jack, while Tosh was trying to soothe him.

 

“What the hell was he thinking, going in there?” Ianto demanded. “He wanted to check him over,” said Tosh. “And he figured if you could be in there with him for hours that he was probably safe for a few minutes.”

Ianto shook his head in disbelief. “Back away from the door.” Ianto told the girls. They complied immediately. Jack’s attention was split between Owen and Ianto but his anger didn’t seem to be dissipating.

“Jack” Ianto crooned. “Jack, I’m going to come in there, ok?”

“Ianto you can’t do that! Look at what he’s doing to Owen! He could kill you both,” said Gwen.

“No, he won’t. He sees Owen as a challenger. As someone in competition to be the alpha male. He sees me as his mate. He’ll know my scent. I’m sure of it. Haven’t any of you watched the animal channel?”

“It makes sense in theory, but we can’t be sure, can we? I mean it’s still a bit of a risk.” Tosh sounded concerned.

“Yes, but I think my chances are much better than Owen’s. I can’t leave him in there, even if he is a dumb git.”

 

Ianto opened the cell door and quickly closed it behind him. He went as far away from the door as he could before he had Jack’s unwavering attention. He dropped Owen as he rushed towards Ianto. As he closed the small space between them, he tried to remember every stupid animal show he’d ever seen that showed one animal acquiescing dominance to the other. The only thing he could come up with was dropping to his knees and baring his throat. Jack grabbed his shoulders roughly, causing him to wince slightly, before sniffing at his neck. Ianto prayed that he was as important to Jack as he thought he was and would be recognized by his lover. He knew his prayers were answered, when he felt a warm, wet tongue lapping at his throat.

Jack bent him over and bit at the scruff of his neck harshly. Ianto knew if should hurt instead it felt sublimely good. He knew part of it was the pheromones but he also knew that part of it was that he always enjoyed being taken over by Jack. Being owned by him entirely. Jack folded himself over Ianto’s body, pressing his warm chest against Ianto’s bare back and his erection into his clothed bottom. Ianto let out a low moan and then realized with a start, that the others were still there, gawping at them. He blushed furiously.

“Do you mind?” he asked his audience, gently pulling away from Jack.

“Certainly seems that you don’t” Owen replied.

Jack was not happy to lose Ianto’s touch and his expression said as much as he grasped onto Ianto tightly, tumbling him on his side.

“Tosh, I ordered pizza. It should be here by now. I ordered enough for everyone but could you bring a meat feast down to us. I’m starving and it doesn’t look like I’ll be going anywhere for a while.”

“Of course. Gwen, Owen, are you coming?” Owen nodded and left. Gwen needed a little more prodding. She was having a tough time prying her eyes off of the very naked Jack nibbling on the mostly naked Ianto. “Gwen!” Tosh said sharply.

“Are you sure you’ll be alright, Ianto?” she asked as Tosh all but forced her away from the cell.

“I’ll be fine.” His tone betrayed the amount of self control it was taking for him to keep fighting Jack’s advances.

 

He felt his trousers being yanked down and was very grateful that he had thought to prepare himself after his shower, when he felt Jack pushing against his opening. “Gently, Jack. Go slow.” It still burned a bit, forethought or not. Jack pushed in slower but he didn’t stop until he was fully seated inside the slick, hot channel. “God, Jack!” Ianto cried out and started to push back against him. Jack groaned in delight and quickened his pace. Ianto changed his angle slightly so that Jack was hitting the right spot on nearly every stroke. He knew it would only take a few more strokes for him to come, without ever touching his cock. Jack’s thrusts became deeper and erratic as he let loose an animalistic cry, signaling his orgasm. Ianto came right after, and although there was hardly anything left in him to spill, his orgasm was just as powerful as the others.


	7. Chapter 7

Ianto must have drifted off for a while because the next thing he knew, Tosh was back and carrying a pizza. Gwen stood behind her.

 

Ianto whispered to Jack petting him gently. After placing a small kiss on Jack’s hair and quickly throwing on his trousers, he went to retrieve the food. Jack mewled in discontent. “I’m just going to get us some food, ok? I’ll bring it right back here. Stay here.”

 

Tosh opened the cell door to pass him the pizza, box and all. Ianto could see her eyes dilate from the overwhelming scent of pheromones in the air. She backed away from the opening quickly, understanding the threat immediately. Gwen stood in the doorway, inhaling deeply, already a little fuzzy from its effects. “Gwen,” Ianto warned, “remember last time. I know it’s a bit overwhelming, you need to let me close the door now.” She looked him over appraisingly, dragging her eyes over his lightly furred chest and his slim stomach. When her eyes settled on the tent in his trousers, he blushed furiously. “Gwen!” he said sharply. She looked up at his mouth. She watched his lips move but wasn’t really hearing what he was saying.

 

Jack growled slightly drawing Gwen’s attention to him. He was lounging on the cot, his head propped up on his bent arm, watching the proceedings with interest. She couldn’t help staring at his naked body, muscles tensed like he was about to pounce, fully aroused and wanting. He was so beautiful.

 

“Tosh, a little help here?” Ianto said, motioning toward Gwen with a nod of his head.

Coming to her senses, Tosh realized that she too was staring. “Oh. Yes.” She muttered and pulled Gwen away from the doorway harshly. Ianto shut the door with his hip, still holding on to the pizza.

 

He took a piece out of the box, took a bite himself before feeding it to Jack. They only made it though the one piece before Jack pulled Ianto onto the small cot with him and kissed him ferociously. He was sucking and biting at his lips more than kissing really. When Jack began to stroke his own cock, Ianto heard a gasp that wasn’t his or Jack’s.

“Um, we’d better be going then” Tosh said while diverting her eyes.

“Yes, that might be best.” He raised an eyebrow at Gwen, who was totally transfixed; her eyes as big as saucers. Tosh grabbed Gwen by the elbow and marched her out.

“I’ll see you in six hours,” he called after them as he felt Jack’s large hand pushing into his jogging bottoms.

 

Tosh came alone the next time. It had been decided that though he saw both Owen and Gwen as threats, albeit for different reasons, Jack didn’t really seem aggressive towards Tosh. She brought a tray with fruit, cheeses, and a few bottles of water. There were also some protein bars for good measure. Her heart was warmed by the sight that greeted her in the cell. Ianto was in a very sound sleep and Jack was keeping watch over him, stroking his hair gently. Ianto must have been thoroughly  
exhausted not to have been woken up by his alarm. He was sprawled out on the cot in all his naked glory. Tosh couldn’t stop herself from admiring him. She ran her eyes over him and blushed when she noticed that not all of him was asleep. It occurred to her that it was an unfortunate fact of life that she'd seen these two men nude more often than any other. At least they're beautiful, she thought. Any man she took to bed in the future would have very big shoes to fill, in order to impress her.

 

Instead of disturbing them, she decided it would be better if she opened the door quietly and left the tray on the inside of the cell. As soon as the door opened however, Jack noticed her presence. He quietly extracted himself from Ianto, without taking his eyes off of Tosh. She put the tray down quickly and closed the cell back up. Jack stood face to face with her. She smiled brightly at him, though she was glad to have the wall between them. He cocked his head to the side, regarding her intensely for a moment before deciding that she was not a threat. She pointed at the tray. “Are you hungry, Jack?” she asked softly. He bent down and sniffed the food. Picking pieces up and examining them, sometimes licking them, before making his selections. He decided on a handful of cheese cubes, some of which were immediately shoved into his mouth, and an apple. He looked up at Tosh and smiled before taking his bounty back to the cot. He put the food on the cot with Ianto, who startled awake at the feel of a cold apple against his side. Jack held it up eagerly, taking a bite before handing it to Ianto. He then produced a piece of cheese and put it to his lover’s lips.

 

Tosh was enthralled. It really was like watching an animal documentary. Jack had gathered food for his mate and brought it back to their nest. It was fascinating. When all the layers were stripped away, is that how Jack really felt about Ianto?

 

Ianto looked over at Tosh and flushed with embarrassment. She hurried off, hoping to preserve some of his dignity.

 

Ianto went over to the tray and retrieved the water, draining a bottle in one huge sip and bringing a second to Jack. Once they were done eating, Jack caressed his flesh, kissing his lips, neck, and chest. This time, he was gentle and loving with his ministrations and Ianto felt himself melting into them.

 

Jack took his time preparing Ianto, now remembering to use lube. He teased Ianto’s nipples and belly with fingertips and tongue before wrapping his legs around his own waist and slowly pushing into him. His thrusts were well aimed and, for the first time since this ordeal began, he was more interested in bringing Ianto off than in coming himself. He rocked into him tenderly. Soon, Ianto was crying out and coming between them and only then did Jack give into his own pleasure, shouting what almost sounded like Ianto’s name.

Jack rolled on his side and wrapped his body around his lover’s, possessively.

 

The next time Tosh came down to check on them, both Jack and Ianto were wearing trousers.

“How are you feeling?” Tosh asked. “We’ve doing better, thanks,” Ianto answered, “I think I can take him back to my flat, clean him up and rest for a bit. I’m shattered.”

Jack nodded sleepily.

“Toshiko,” Jack smiled towards her.

“Yes, Jack?”

Tosh couldn’t make out anything that Jack was saying, but the language itself was beautiful, musical even.

 

Ianto made a mental note to ask Jack to teach him a bit of his native tounge. He could argue that it will be useful the next time this happens, but really he just wants to be able to share it with him and maybe give him a little piece of home.

 

 

The first thing Ianto noticed as he awoke was the sensation of having his hair stroked gently. He was in his own bed, curled around Jack. He was filled with contentment.

“Good morning, Sunshine,” Jack said brightly as he Ianto opened his eyes and looked at him blearily. The sun was pouring through the windows and he blinked rapidly, trying to adjust.

“Morning,” Ianto responded nuzzling his face into the crook of Jack’s neck and closing his eyes again.

“How are you feeling?”

“Still a little tired. Hungry and sore.”

“I’m sorry if I was rough with you. I never meant to hurt you.”

“You didn’t. It’s a good sore. Owen on the other hand….”

“Oh god, what did I do? Is he ok?”

“Nothing he didn’t have coming. He’s fine.”

“Why don’t I go make you a big breakfast with all the trimmings?”

“Mmm. Sounds good but I suspect the cupboard is bare.”

“Oh. Well I can take you out then.”

“Ok. Soon. I’m not ready to move just yet.”

“Who could resist staying in bed with me?” Jack said flirtatiously, even wiggling his eyebrows for effect.

Ianto smiled, realizing that he had missed Jack’s innuendos.

“It’s good to have you back, sir.”

Jack placed a kiss onto Ianto’s hair before breaking the silence once more.

“Ianto?”

“Hmm?”

“Thank you.”

“It was my pleasure. And I mean that literally, sir”

Jack laughed and then his face grew tender. “Seriously though, I know you fought to be by my side even though I could have really hurt you. You didn’t have to do that, Ianto. You’re safety should come first.”

“I knew you wouldn’t hurt me.”

“You couldn’t know that. Not for sure.”

“Yes, I did. I still do. I trust you.”

“Well, I don’t. But thank you. Thank you for taking care of me.”

“I will always take care of you, Jack. Always,” Ianto replied before snuggling into Jack and drifting back off to sleep for a bit.


End file.
